Gregory Court
Gregory Court (June 17, 1972 -- November 4, 2025) was the 16th President of the Dominal Base and perpetrator of multiple domestic terrorist attacks in the United States from 2011 to 2018. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Born in Celebus, New Jersey, Court was a graduate of Celebus High School and a member of the Moltoz Police Academy, where he served as a training cadet from 1990 to 1992. He was recruited onto the Dominal Base in August 1992 as a typical soldier and operator on the military establishment until he led a guerrilla-type coup in 1994, deposing the incumbent President Nicholas Bedford. Court established himself as the new leader of the base and proclaimed a resurgence of the Celtican Army, which had been partitioned in 1988 during the Soeby Reformation. After establishing a police state on the Dominal Base, Court oversaw the search efforts during Lieutenant Autumn's shooting rampage in January 1999, the closing of the 1970s underground tunnel system in 2005, and the pursuit of secondary alliance ties with Allyson's Army. He fled in June 2008 after the base was invaded by his younger brothers John and Watson Court. Court received national attention after his supervision of a ballistic rocket in 2014 and his admission of guilt in the Dream State Incident. He was the perpetrator of the invasion of Celebus, New Jersey in 2018 and ruled the Dominal Base for a second time as an interim ruler until his death in 2025. Early Years Gregory Court was born on June 17, 1972 at the old Hefleyan Care Center (later renamed the Wesley and Duke Hospital) in Moltoz, New Jersey as the oldest of three sons. His younger brothers John and Watson Court were born in 1976 and 1977, respectively. His parents, Patrick and Eliza Court, had met in September 1965 at the age of 21 at Rutgers University in New Jersey. Having both lived in New Brunswick, NJ, they attended different high schools. After dating on and off for nearly four years, the college graduates finally tied the knot and married in January 1970. They decided to move about 20 miles from their hometown of New Brunswick to the small developing suburb of Celebus, New Jersey, where they planned to start a family. Court was raised by his two parents on the residential fringes of Celebus, residing on the edge of the downtown sector up until 1988. He attended Celebus High School from 1985 to 1989, a bustling public school in the richer section of town. Although his high school life was nothing extraordinary, he was described by some of his friends as manipulative, as he enjoyed pitting specific people against each other in subtle ways. He wasn't in any legal or moral trouble, however, since he maintained high grades and an unrecognized spot on the varsity baseball team. Playing in right field during his junior and senior years, he only worked to become involved and keep himself busy. There were numerous times during his junior year season that his arrogance conflicted with the coach's interests, but he managed to get by without much trouble. He met his long-term girlfriend in his sophomore year when his friends invited her to the junior varsity baseball pasta party. Gregroy and Angela instantly became friends and within three weeks, they were a couple. The relationship was entirely healthy and the two remained together well into their senior year of high school. After two and a half years though, he broke it off in March of 1989 to branch out socially and keep his life fulfilling. He told her that it had been the best two years of his life, but he couldn't live with the fact that he had missed out on dating other girls. "Greg, don't talk like that," she had pleaded with him. "You're making it sound like our relationship was worthless." He told her in response, "No, it's not that. But I'm just looking back on it and I realize I could have done more." She had stormed off in that moment and they didn't speak for months, as the two prepared for graduation and the aftermath of high school. 'Graduation and Police Training' In his junior year, a semester before being promoted to the varsity baseball team, Greg took his parents' advice and joined the police training force. He hadn't looked at college or any technical work after high school, so his parents wanted to make sure his future was secure. They thought it would maintain his exciting lifestyle while shaping his moral compass in the right direction. His two brothers at the time, John and Watson, were in 7th and 6th grade respectively, and constantly fought with Greg over his personality issues. While he maintained a busy and chaotic life filled with mischief and self-driven ambitions for adventure with his friends, his younger brother John, who was four years younger, sought the opposite lifestyle, with monotony and benevolence. He wouldn't consider himself a saint but didn't want to get into the same situation as his older brother, who was repeatedly chastised for his crude and narcissistic behavior. On June 18, 1989, Gregory graduated from Celebus High School with high grades and a place on the varsity baseball team, which didn't make it to the state tournament the prior month. It had been three months since he broke off the relationship with Angela, and John Court had just come out of middle school on his way into CHS. THe moment he graduated, John and Watson gained an ounce of respect for him when he finished his preliminary police training in July 1989, and quickly enrolled in the official police academy for the following year. In April of 1990, almost a year after graduating from high school, Court entered the four-year police academy in Moltoz, New Jersey, and began training to be a police officer. It is entirely possible that had he continued his studies on the local level for all four years, he might have led a regular lifestyle in the role of an officer. But in the middle of 1992, on the Dominal Base, Nicholas Bedford took power after the resignation of Mack Soeby and initiated a major surge of new recruits to be stationed throughout the base. Scouts were sent throughout the area to recruit new soldiers, mostly focusing on police stations and national guard exercises. Meanwhile, on June 19, 1992, the new cadets in Moltoz were thrust into the field when a teenager named James Soeby was reported missing and officers encountered him in the mountains of Moltoz. In the resulting manhunt for Soeby the following day, Court and multiple officers chased Soeby into the mountains and engaged in a climactic shootout on the ridge. Dominal scouts, disguised as training aides, watched as Court bravely shot and grazed Soeby's leg as he made his escape over the peak. When officers traversed the opposite side of the mountain, they realized that Soeby had, in fact, escaped, and a state of emergency was instated in Moltoz and the surrounding area for two weeks without success. Scouts honed in on Court's ability to maintain his composure in the face of pressure and stress, focusing on his activities for the next few months. Reporting back to Nicholas Bedford, they stated that Court could be one of their best soldiers. So on August 4, 1992, they talked to the twenty-year-old after work and persuaded him to be a new recruit on an "unnamed military base." After notifying his parents, he set off with the scouts to the secret Dominal Base through the forest on the edge of Mayflower Park. After they skillfully dug through the specific area of the dimension site, they disappeared into the Dominal Base's range. Court would never be heard from again in Celebus or Moltoz until his reemergence in 2014. Dominal Base Operator 1994 Revolution ''See main article: Court Revolution'' On October 23, 1994, Court led embittered factions of the ousted Celtican Army against the Dominal Base in a surprise joint attack from abroad and from within. Hundreds of Celtican soldiers sailed across the entrance sea to Sector 1, broke through the lookout compound as disguised soldiers from within caused chaos with gunfights on Sector 2 and 3, and overran the first sector by displacing thousands of recruits. In a pincer movement, many recruits were jammed into the middle of Sector 1 and forced to surrender. Sector 1 fell to the Celtican rebels within an hour. A rush for Sector 2 occurred within the subsequent hour as the Celticans charged up the hill leading to the entrance. Dominal guards pulled back almost immediately, forcing a retreat to Sector 3. Loyalists stayed behind and bombarded the Celticans with machine gun fire. The Dominal Air Force was deployed from Sector 3 but Celtican forces flanked the Sector 2 bunker and made air superiority irrelevant. Court led the major force up the final hill towards Sector 3, withstanding missile fire from cycling fighter jets. President Bedford retreated to his presidential compound at the edge of the base, but by 7 pm, five hours after the beginning of the revolution, many soldiers had surrendered to the relentless Celtican forces. Court redirected his forces to take the Furnace Building beside the Center Platform in the Exterior Alley while he dealt with the presidential compound. At 7:45 pm, Court entered the presidential compound with his infamous handgun and cornered President Bedford, who was cowering in a closet. Bedford was forced into a contained laboratory and handed over the specifications for portal gun research. "Take anything you want, just leave me be!" Bedford was heard shouting from the contained lab. "I want everything," Court responded, "and I want your life." He then personally assassinated Bedford before making his way to the surrendered Center Platform, where he declared the end of the Bedford presidency officially. At 10 pm, Court initiated the third Carbon Expansion, which spawned the fourth Occupant. After a brief spiraling event, the sectors of the Dominal Base emerged anew and Court announced his "Celtican Resurgence" to renew Celtican authority on the base. Presidency The day after the inception of the Fourth Occupant, there were brief moments of infighting between the Celticans in control of the Dominal Base, but Court quickly made all gunfire illegal for three days; he also halted all air traffic on the base indefinitely, citing confusion in the chaotic time as a reason to consolidate control. On November 1, he authorized the groundwork for a new jail underneath the Center Platform in Sector 3, which put all political prisoners under the authority of the Celtican Army. On April 23, 1995, after six months in power, Court authorized a new wave of mental operators to be recruited and trained to build up the new Dominal Base. The spiraling event from October 23, 1994 had caused the three sectors to be shaken up to the point where all buildings were either ruined or destroyed, so construction was most of the work. Base support came from parental bases and other primary family bases, which pumped in supplies, arms, and recruits. Further support into the winter of 1996 came from cousin bases and indirect linkages. On October 23, 1996, the Dominal Base celebrated its second anniversary of its new inception, with much support drawn from primary bases. While operation was still rudimentary at best, more operators were trained throughout this time to improve the coherence of the base's facilities. New barracks had been constructed to house more people and more efficient training facilities were manufactured by the beginning of 1997. On October 14, 1997, a nearby base went into a spiraling event and emerged as a "sister base," a primary alliance that would need help adjusting. Court responded to the event by providing plenty of supplies and recruits. On October 25, two days after the celebrations of the third anniversary of the Court Revolution, he gave a speech to the entire base atop the Center Platform. "We must work harder to expand the base," he told the followers of the crowd. "These three years have been perfect though!" Someone shouted from the crowd. Court only laughed and responded, "Ah, the first three years are the simplest. There is more to come." Therefore, on May 30, 1998, Court introduced a new plan to increase the literacy, efficiency, and operating abilities of all soldiers. This "Pre-Education Program was implemented in full force on September 2, 1998, leading to a surge of new operators, likeWilliam Holt on the first day and Lieutenant Autumn four weeks later. By October 1998, Court approached his administration and indicated that with a massive surge in new operators, they would need to curtail some reforms and freedoms throughout the base to minimize any radical extremism. After the fourth anniversary of the Court Revolution on October 23, 1998, Court announced far-reaching measures to consolidate his presidency into what many considered a dictatorship and make the base more "efficient." These measures consisted of giving the Celtican Army full legal impunity, the ability to declare martial law, and the promotion of more aggressive soldiers to the front lines and the border regions. When these reforms were implemented on January 1, 1999, they were met with protests and unrest throughout Sector 3, which saw 900 people demonstrate. This set the stage for the most "efficient" false flag operation in recent decades. On January 22, 1999, Celtican Police arrested two soldiers, Paul Larken and Jennifer Stenson, on Sector 1 and declared that they had been planning a coup against Court. Labeling the two soldiers as Dominal traitors, a trial in the next four days saw an overwhelming amount of fake evidence of a bomb plot placed on the two friends. In a rare show of public display, they were found guilty of attempting to assassinate Gregory Court and were hanged in front of tens of thousands on January 26. Their friend, Lieutenant Autumn, who had argued for their innocence over the previous days, went back into his room in the recruitment barracks, took his weapon, and went on ashooting rampage in the main square of Sector 3, killing 14 people in revenge. In the aftermath of the shooting, he escaped through an underground tunnel and integrated his way into the mountains of Moltoz, avoiding capture by Celtican Police. By February 2, 1999, the last Celtican scouts that scavenged the area declared the search for Autumn a cold case. In response to the rampage, Court declared several laws against "possible vigilantes," which gained rapid support from fearful soldiers. By March 1999, the social progress of the base entered a sharp decline, even if operational functionality and efficiency increased steadily. After the Pre-Education Program ended in June 1999, Court announced a true Education Program that would start in September and encourage soldier promotions, which gained a lot of support as well. By the end of August, the special forces and intelligence headquarters of ARI 9D were reorganized to seek out vigilantes and anti-authority suspects. Battle of High Meadows On June 17, 2008, the base suffered a heavy assault by John and Watson Court, who had grown tired of Gregory Court's authoritarian rule. The invasion Domestic Terrorism After Court was ousted from his position of President of the Dominal Base by his younger brothers John and Watson in June 2008, he returned immediately to Celebus and began planning a takeover of the base as revenge. He, however, had no soldiers for support and instantly was alone in the town. He realized though that many soldiers from the Celtican Army had regrouped in Moltoz and the surrounding area. However, instead of taking the traditional route and joining the soldiers together to invade the Dominal Base, he figured his younger brothers would strengthen the base and repel any surrounding threat with force. It wasn't the same as invading in October 1994 during the Court Revolution, when Nicholas Bedford had already crippled the foundations of the base with weak reforms. He wanted to cripple the town of Celebus first, knowing that the Dominal Base's Occupant and therefore the base itself was dependent on the state of the individual in the town. By psychologically ruining the town, he could gain the upper hand in a subsequent invasion. Court began his operation by meticulously scouting out the interactions of multiple students at Celebus High School, the first being John Schew and his love interest Stephanie. Finishing up his freshman year, Court was hiding out in Mayflower Park when he met Stephanie, thoroughly documenting the meeting on June 4, 2009. During that summer, he hid out and watched them have a romantic moment at the park on June 30 up through August 25, when Stephanie left for an impromptu trip with her friends to France, telling John she would not be in contact for half a year. Court realized he had to let that initiative go until she came back in March 2010. Meanwhile, John's friend Andy had gotten a new girlfriend in September 2010 named Allyson, opening up plenty of opportunities for manipulation. On January 27, 2012, the ousted Gregory Court met with Drew Cobalt and James Soeby in the parking lot of Mayflower Park; they were all in their late 30s. During the night, they retrieved experimental vials with a clear liquid they had manufactured in a brick Victorian house in Moltoz, NJ. Drinking it was meant to transport them through Mayflower Park into the Dominal Base as a way to transport soldiers quickly and efficiently for a massive takeover. However, they were unaware that five days before, Autumn's Army had nearly destroyed the entire base and sent it into a whirlwind of chaos in the 2012 invasion of the Dominal Base. Unfortunately, the experimental prototypes didn't work and the three only collapsed in the parking lot for a few moments. They returned to the house in Moltoz and continued planning that night. Second Term and Death Relationships